forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ingleiyr Tammarast
| reckoning = | dob = 1352 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Ingleiyr Tammarast was the Lord of Landuth, a small holding on the eastern edge of Cormyr near the Vast Swamp, circa the . Description Ingleiyr had long black hair that was usually unkempt, and brown eyes. His hands were rough and his voice was harsh from working in the cattle business. When working, he wore plain leather breeches and a vest, just like other farmhands. Personality The Tammarasts were loyal to Cormyr and its king, but Ingleiyr was disgruntled about edicts from the Crown that cost him money or reduced his earnings from the family business and he was not above bending or ignoring rules when he could. His family and his vassals were among the poorest in Cormyr and he was always looking for ways to make money, even if it meant using his noble status for questionable purposes, or fooling the Purple Dragons. Ingleiyr did not have time or funds for anything fancy. Any visitors to his castle were offered simple mint wine, beer, bread, and stew—typical fare in the Tammarast home. Possessions The Landuth lands consisted of two small hamlets, about fourteen farms, and a run-down castle. Activities Ingleiyr looked for ways to sell his cattle directly to Sembia through nearby Daerlun, but was forced to send them to Marsember by decree. He was open to small adventures with a possibility of profit that did not take him away from his holdings for long periods of time. Landuth Castle was available for holding and hiding people or goods, away from the eyes of the authorities, for the right price. History Ingleiyr Tammarast was less than twenty years old when his father died and he became Lord of Landuth, circa 1370 DR. His father's investments in methods for farming plants that lived in the swamp or thrived in marshy conditions did not pay off, leaving the family impoverished and struggling to stay solvent by cattle ranching. Ingleiyr was approached by a Sembian named Chalipur Hathangos with a deal that could have been mutually profitable, but Ingleiyr vehemently refused when he found out it required he renounce Cormyr and join Sembia. Appendix References Category:Inhabitants of Landuth Castle Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Members of the Tammarast family Category:Lords